


Nimbus Effect

by potatochuaaan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, anime - Fandom
Genre: 6918 - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatochuaaan/pseuds/potatochuaaan
Summary: Hibari Kyouya is the strongest guardian and incapable of loving or that’s what he thought.
Relationships: Mukuro Rokudo/Hibari Kyoya
Kudos: 3





	Nimbus Effect

Your memory feels like home to me.  
So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds it's way back to you.  
...the sad part is, that I will probably end up loving you without you for much longer than I loved you when I knew you.  
Some people might find that strange.  
But the truth of it is that the amount of love you feel for someone and the impact they have on you as a person, is in no way relative to the amount of time you have known them.  
-Ranata Suzuki.

The raven haired man stared at the clouds deeply, raising his hands as if enabling to feel it. The cool thin air caressed his pale yet beautiful stoic face. He had a dark magnetic eyes. But behind his cold feature is a man full of regrets. 

Such a drama sighing lost in his own world again. He felt so numb and helpless.  
Love

A bird trap in a cage. Yes that's what he thinks his fate is. Drifting from his thoughts he continued walking home. Home. He can live on his own he's doing fine until that bastard came into his life. 

Before he can open the door, a certain pineapple haired man hugged him from behind as if they didn't see each other for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry English is not my first language.  
> Please bear with me. 
> 
> By the way, Happy birthday Hibari!!!


End file.
